


The Day Alec Met Mr. Bane

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Nervous Alec, touchy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus are stuck in an elevator.Magnus, chatty and touchy. Alec, nervous and mesmerised.First meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stories from an Alternate Universe series - basically a collection of AU Malec drabbles, one shots or ficlets that may or may not end up as a chaptered story someday.
> 
> okay... not really AU but... it still works as part of this series XD

At almost midnight, save for the upper floors belonging to _special_ businesses, the building was mostly empty.

Yet, here Alec was, stuck in the elevator.

The upside? He wasn’t alone.

Standing in front of him was a man bright in colour and personality – a man who as soon as the elevator stopped, he turned around and said to Alec, “OK in the back there, Pretty Boy?”

Alec would admit that he was more surprised at that line more than the fact that he was stuck in an elevator twenty floors up above ground.

With a dumb nod and a delayed reply, he managed to answer, “Yes”.

“I’ve already pressed the emergency button so help should be here in…”, the flashy yet elegantly dressed man paused to check the time on his diamond rimmed watch. It was midnight, meaning it would take a while before help arrived, “they’ll be here whenever they come”.

This man was chatty and attractive, Alec noted, and he had a charisma thing pulling Alec in and yet, all Alec could reply was another one word, “thanks”.

The man was looking at him from head to toe, a smile in his eyes growing as he did so. His lips were glossy and his eyes happy looking at Alec, his hands folded across his chest observing Alec like he’s about to explore a new world. Alec felt his breath hitch when the man said, “call me Magnus”, a smile on his lips, his hand of silver rings and painted nails reached out for a flirty handshake.

This time, Alec managed two words, “Alec Lightwood”, and then his voice hitched again, there was something foretelling in that handshake – that moment he and Magnus touched skin gave a sort of cosmic burst – as though the sealing of fate or the meeting of destinies – like something was suddenly unlocked between them. And Alec would’ve dismissed that burst of energy and sudden thump as his wild and dizzy imagination if it weren’t for the mysterious stare and intrigue in the look Magnus was giving him, a broader grin spreading on his lips.

“Alec, I get the feeling you and I are destined for great things”.

For the first time, Alec smiled, “oh yeah?” another two words. But his open innocent smile must have counted for something for Magnus was paying him full attention, eyes dazzling with glitter and interest.

Magnus made a thinking sound, “yes. I have a strong feeling about this”.

Only ten minutes had passed, but already there was something inexplicably warm about this Magnus – from the way he looked, to the way he spoke and all the way to how he looked at Alec like he was about to feast – everything about Magnus appeared enchanting.

Which brought Alec to wonder what business Magnus could have had on the top floors. Alec had Shadowhunting business just floors above where Magnus came on the elevator, and if he remembered correctly, that floor had a strange mix of business; a relax lounge, an herbal doctor, a massage parlour, a bar and nightclub and…

Alec suddenly found need to fix his jacket in trying to keep his runes hidden. To people not involved in the Shadowhunting Business, they tended to appear as big unattractive tattoos.

Wait. Why was he concerned about how he might appear to a man he just met? 

But it’s like Magnus was a mind reader when he just easily and coolly said, “they look good on you”.

Alec’s eyes grew big dumbly asking another one word, “what?”

And this Magnus guy was also very touchy. Instead of just answering the question, he used one index finger to trace along the runes on Alec’s neck.

And there it was again. The shudder – the shiver – the cosmic burst that had Alec shaking and Magnus smiling as though testing a theory that was proven a success.

“Alec, we should go grab a drink sometime after all this”, he suggested, though he appeared as though he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and as if to make sure his intent was frankly made, he added, “would you like that?”

Alec managed three words, “Yes. I would”, a sweet smile on his lips.

Alec had no idea what the hell was happening to him. He just accepted a date… or something that sounded like a date from a man dressed in bright colours, perfect butt tight pants, flashy hair and painted nails. To have gotten a date with Alec could’ve only meant this Magnus was magical… and sexy… and glamorously beautiful.

Magnus was bloody irresistible.

The elevator suddenly sounded a ding then opened.

Magnus stepped out into the corridor, “then here’s my card”, going as far as to stick the card in Alec’s back pocket before wiggling his fingers and in sing song, “ta-ta, Pretty Boy”.

Alec licked his lips, smiling like silly as he watched Magnus go.  Who knew an elevator could’ve been such an amazing place? This elevator – the place he encountered magic in the body of a ridiculously attractive man. He looked at the card handed to him – Magnus Bane – and the grin on Alec grew broader and everlasting thinking back to how pushy Magnus was with his shameless flirting… yet when push came to shove, Magnus decided to leave the ball in Alec’s court – as if leaving space for Alec to follow trail and meet him at some point along the road.

This time, Alec managed four words in his text message _;_ _‘How does pool sound?’_

Magnus’s reply was almost immediate _;_ _‘Let me tell you from now, I’m a pro’._

Alec laughed out loud to himself and sent a quick reply; _'I love a challenge'._

Magnus read the text with a satisfied grin, a dance in each of his step as he walked towards his friend, Simon. 

“Magnus, you’re late”.

“Apology. Got stuck in the elevator”.

“And you couldn’t just use magic?” Simon asked, looking confused.

But Magnus was all grins, “I could have", waving his phone, "but I’d to reserve a date”.

And so, very soon, Alec would come to know just how truly magical this Mr. Bane was. 

 

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
